


Shisui's penance

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: What if Sasuke-not Shisui- died so Itachi can activate the Mangyeko Sharingan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/21986.html?thread=2813666#t2813666) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Itachi kills Sasuke to get the Mangekyo sharingan so he and Shisui can combine their power in a covert operation to both kill the Uchiha clan and Madara to bring permanent peace.
> 
> They succeed, then Shisui spends the rest of their lives trying to pick up the pieces of Itachi and hold him together once Itachi realizes too late the sacrifice wasn't worth it to him - he valued Sasuke more than the village.
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shisui would do anything for Itachi.  
  
It was his penance, really. His self- preservation and manipulation brought this on. His best friend had the power and skill to assassinate, but Shisui was better at talking his way out of any situation. Like his best friend trying to kill him to gain the blasted Mangyekou sharingan. Itachi needed the eyes to assassinate an entire clan of sharingan users, after all.  
  
Granted, Itachi's reasons were noble. He could understand the need to stop a civil war from happening to keep the peace. The masked man was bad news, and if he's the head of a terrorist organization, might as well cut the head out and let the rest of the followers kill each other to be a replacement leader. And Itachi needed a skilled shinobi with a sharingan to help him in his mission of combating an entire hostile clan of sharingan users. So Shisui talked Itachi into sparing him and choosing someone else to kill for those eyes instead.  
  
Shisui never named anyone when the time came to choose that fateful first kill. Shisui picked his mother, and was shocked when Itachi picked his beloved little brother out of all those family members. He always thought Sasuke would be spared. Apparently, only one other Uchiha could be spared from the massacre, and Shisui talked Itachi into sparing him instead.  
  
But, but… after seeing Itachi break down after killing his beloved little brother, Shisui had to talk his best friend into continuing his mission. And Shisui did help eliminate every single Uchiha in the compound except for him and his best friend.

* * *

Shisui would do anything for his best friend.

He helped a broken Itachi fake their own deaths during an ANBU mission, so that he and his best friend could live without those wretched elders breathing down their necks to procreate-they were the last two Uchihas after all. Shisui was done with doing what was best for the village after what he let happen to his best friend. So they left, to let his best friend heal.

He considered it his full-time job of keeping Itachi somewhat functional and sane. Well, relatively sane.

There were days when Itachi believed he was with Shisui on a long- term mission and will return to Konoha someday to a still- living Uchiha clan and bought trinkets for his still-living brother.

He mastered the henge to be anyone his best friend needed. They lived their lives as mercenaries. When they return to their little shed in the middle of nowhere after a mission, Shisui transformed himself into whoever Itachi needed at the time.

He would be anyone for his best friend. Most of the times, he was himself.

There were days when he transformed himself into Itachi's lover, and wondered whether or not Itachi knew or cared that he fucked his best friend. Those days, he wondered when he stopped caring how they are somewhat related and thought of each other as brothers.

"Aniki," a little black- haired boy ran towards Itachi, "Welcome home!" He said with a smile.

The one transformation that brings out Itachi's smile, though, was when he transformed into Itachi's little brother. He even went so far as to make stories up just to keep up with his pretend-Sasuke's growth. Itachi never called him Sasuke, though. On some level, his best friend knew Sasuke was long burned in the Amateratsu- induced funeral pyre they made so that greedy hands won't acquire Uchiha eyes.

Itachi gave pretend-Sasuke a tired smile and a poke to the forehead. Pretend-Sasuke pouted. He followed Itachi to the window with a great view of the sunset. "Aniki-"

"Shisui," he interrupted pretend Sasuke's practiced speech in a tired voice.

_Well._ After several years, Itachi finally acknowledged that he only had his best friend for company, after all. He transformed back to his older self and waited for Itachi to continue.

"Thank you," Itachi continued. _For taking care of me. For always being there, even as we killed our entire family together. For sacrificing your womanizing ways to be with your broken best friend._ "I'm ready to meet them, now."

Shisui didn't even hesitate. "Do you want it painful, or painless? I'm fine either way. The Uchiha line dies with us tonight."

Shisui would do anything for Itachi. He would follow Itachi anywhere he went.

Even in death.

It was the last time anyone ever witnessed black flames, that night.

 


End file.
